Sir John Talbot
Sir Johnathan "John" Talbot is the main antagonist of the 2010 remake of the groundbreaking 1941 horror classic ''The Wolf Man''. He was portrayed by , who also played Hannibal Lecter. Biography During a hunting expedition, Sir John was led into a cave where a lycanthropic feral boy attacked and bit him. He dismissed the bite as a mere wound, but one month after the bite when he returned home, he transformed into a werewolf and murdered his wife Solana in front of his son Lawrence Talbot (the protagonist of the film)-as well as a farmer, Quinn Noddy, and his livestock. Sir John had Lawrence locked away at an asylum where he was mentally and physically tortured. He had his servant, Singh, lock him up every full moon night after that. Despite admitting to having considered suicide, he ultimately embraced his inner beast. 25 years later, one night, after having a drunken argument with his other son Ben Talbot, regarding his fiancee Gwen. Singh tried to sedate him but was knocked unconscious. Because of knocking Singh out, Sir John was unable to lock himself up. That night, Sir John transformed into a werewolf and killed Ben. Lawrence returns to Blackmoor for his brother's funeral and decides to help investigate Ben's death. He visits a gypsy camp where a lynch mob was accusing the gypsies of being responsible. Sir John, as a werewolf, attacks and bites Lawrence after killing several gypsies and members of the lynch mob alike, leading up to the events when Lawrence went on a bloody rampage one month later. The next day, Sir John encounters the now human Lawrence and, realizing that Lawrence is now a werewolf, sends him back to the same Asylum as years before. During this time Sir John succumbs to the power of the werewolf, kills Singh and focuses on controlling his power for his own needs. Sir John visits the Asylum revealing he's behind everything and tries to force his son Lawrence into joining him, but Lawrence refuses. Lawrence would later escape the Asylum and confront his father back in their mansion. Lawrance finds Singh's gun with silver bullets. He attempts to shoot his father, only to learn the powder was taken from the bullets years before and as the full moon arises, they both turn into werewolves and start attacking each other. At first, Sir John proves to be the powerful of the two monsters, but Lawrence would gain the upper hand by kicking his evil father into the fireplace, where he starts to move around roaring in pain caused by the flames. At that point, Lawrence kills his father by slashing him in the stomach and then by decapitating him as revenge for killing his mother and brother and cursing him. Gallery John_Face.jpg|Sir John after he killed his wife. John_Ben.jpg|John as he kills his son, Ben Talbot Tmb 6110 480.jpg|Talbot transforming into a werewolf. Wolfman Hopkins.JPG Talbot's death.png|Talbot after being decapitated by his son, Lawrence Talbot. Category:Lycanthropes Category:Monsters Category:Movie Villains Category:Traitor Category:Aristocrats Category:Elderly Category:Sophisticated Category:Related to Hero Category:Horror Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Trickster Category:Rogues Category:Incriminators Category:Delusional Category:Spouses Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Sadists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Parents Category:Wealthy Category:Liars Category:Evil from the Past Category:Abusers Category:Envious Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Ferals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Man-Eaters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Pure Evil Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Immortals Category:Deceased Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Homicidal Category:Brutes Category:Strategic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mutilators Category:Live Action Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Perverts Category:Murderer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Suicidal